This application claims the priority of German patent application 198 34 882.7, filed on Aug. 1, 1998, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The present invention relates to the purification of sulfuryl fluoride.
Sulfuryl fluoride (SO.sub.2 F.sub.2) can be used as a pesticide (fumigant). It is prepared, for example, by reacting sulfur dioxide, chlorine or sulfuryl chloride and hydrogen fluoride over a catalyst, for example an alkali bifluoride on activated carbon. See DE-B 1 208 296. The crude product, which still contains hydrogen fluoride, hydrogen chloride, sulfur dioxide, chlorine and sulfuryl chlorofluoride, is purified by means of water in two scrubbers connected in series.
It is an object of the present invention to devise a process with which sulfuryl fluoride can be purified more effectively.